kim goes to a concert!
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Kim receives a call from wade saying villains are holding a concert and Kim finds a very interesting fact about shego! kigo
1. Chapter 1

**An evil concert**

Kim grumbled at the sound of her Communicator going off with its beeping sound, sometimes she just wanted to throw it out the window, but unfortunately that would have a couple of bad consequences. Rubbing her eyes she picked up the device

"What's the sitch wade? You are aware it's Halloween?" Kim said, surprised at how her voice was horse. _Stupid cold._

"Yes but this shouldn't take too long. I just got a hit about all the villains holding a music concert, not sure why though" Wade said, giving a little shrug at the end. _Well this was definitely new, who knew evil people were fun._ Thought Kim. As she got up, "when is it?" She asked while putting her mission clothes over her shorts.

"Tonight, I'll send you the co ordinates in a min, want me to call Ron?"

"Na, he deserves the rest, after all with all the tests he had to go through. Sides he beat me a trick or treat" Ron had failed maths, again, and had to re take them but this time Kim had insisted she helped him, and what do you know? He passed.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that? Plus that's coming from a 13 year old." Kim could only nod in agreement.

"Kim, you may want to consider a disguise for this." Kim stopped as a grin appeared on her face, she made a dash to her closet pulling a box underneath, opening it up. She looked at the single piece of item that lay in it, it was the mask Shego had worn on Halloween last year, Kim really loved Shego, she had loved the time she was Miss. GO. Except for that Mr. Barkin part, that was just gross, she took a black wig out from another box and through it over head, making sure to cover up all red hairs, and going over her lips with black lipstick.

Calling Wade back up, pointing the communicator in the mirror

"What'd ya think?" noticing how Wade's eyes went wide

"... very Shego-ish"

"thanks." Kim made a dash out of her room, but only to be stopped by her mother in a gown raising her eyebrow at her daughter "sorry mom, mission"

"Where and why so late?"

"Shego and the other villains are holding a meeting, so I hope to ease drop on them and be ready for them" Anne nodded her head, translating everything she heard into her language Shego+ meeting+ Kim dressed up as her+ time of night = evil concert? _Wow, please for the love of god let Shego make the move tonight; it's been like, what? A whole year and Kimmie's had these feeling for Shego. They make such a cute couple. _

"bye mom, love you be back before 7 if not call... add another hour to that and then think of what I just said" Kim said while running out into her car

"Look out for wakos in costumes Kimmie!" Anne called after her daughter, but just hearing the sound of an engine as Kim drove off to go city concert, that had apparently been closed off for pest infestation.

Shego looked at her employer, "you want me to what?" Shego asked like her employer had asked to walk across the motorway blindfolded in rush hour while dragging a bunch of babies behind her.

"Sing in the opening... please Shego? Everyone entered their awesome singers and well... I heard you sing in the shower" Drakken flinching at every move Shego made. Shego suddenly caught onto that last part

"YOU DO WHAT?" Shego yelled, over the sound of villains cheering in the background, fans of evil, henchmen and whatever. All there.

"Well you sing quite loud, so you could do a rock song... I'll give you a big pay rise if you do this for me and we win" Drakken said, attempting bribery. Shego let out an annoyed sigh

"And more vacation days, and no more self destruct buttons, for the love of god!"

"Deal! Now what song would you like?" Drakken asked Shego, while she walked to the girls changing rooms.

Kim had gotten in so easily she was worried that some she knew would be there, not someone evil just someone from school thinking it would just be an ordinary concert or whatever this was. She quickly found herself at the front, which was quite worrying but her worrying subsided as the lights were cut off. _Well at least no one can see me now" _As an electric guitar solo kicked in, then a drum. Kim's eyes widened as she saw Shego in black combats, shirt with a green flame and jacket, with shades to top off the whole rocker look. A black guitar with green flames at the side came into view, with the same style strap._ Good attempt to hide yourself but won't work on me. Wow girl! You can so rock that guitar!_

_... She could rock you to. Gah! Shut up stupid pervert mind! _As everyone started to put their hands up like the AC/DC fans. As Shego started to sing, and wow she had a rocker voice. She gave a glance at Kim who just looked up at the woman on top of the stage, giving a wink at Kim, _almost as if she knew me, nope can't happen to dark for anyone to see with all these flashing lights._

**I**__**took a walk around the world to****  
****Ease my troubled mind****  
****I left my body lying somewhere****  
****In the sands of time****  
****I watched the world float to the dark****  
****Side of the moon****  
****I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah******

**I watched the world float to the****  
****Dark side of the moon****  
****After all I knew it had to be something****  
****To do with you****  
****I really don't mind what happens now and then****  
****As long as you'll be my friend at the end****  
**

As she swung the guitar to her friend, who took over and did back up singing as Shego took off her jacket, throwing to the fans funnily enough it just seemed aimed at Kim. As she took the guitar back off of the friend, as another person came in with a guitar for him.

**If I go crazy then will you still****  
****Call me Superman****  
****If I'm alive and well, will you be****  
****There holding my hand****  
****I'll keep you by my side with****  
****My superhuman might****  
****Kryptonite******

**You called me strong, you called me weak****  
****But still your secrets I will keep****  
****You took for granted all the times I****  
****Never let you down****  
****You stumbled in and bumped your head, if****  
****Not for me then you'd be dead****  
****I picked you up and put you back****  
****On solid ground**

As Shego finished off her song "Goodnight princess!" Shego called out, as all the girls let a squeal out, as she retreated behind the curtain, feeling a wave of adrenaline wave over her, _so Kimmie came to see me sing how sweet and dressed as me! Aw maybe she robbed me while I was asleep in prison the other day. Although she is really hot with that lipstick… no bad thoughts_! As Shego walked into her changing room, noticing just the slightest wet part under her arm_s, fighting Kimmie no sweat but singing to over a hundred people, ok that can be reasoned with, _as she quickly changed into another top, as she heard a knock at her door, funny it was still a long way to go. As the girl entered who had Shego's jacket, giving a seductive smile to her, she approached the girl.

"so" as pulled the wig off of the girl and the mask "princess, how'd ya like the show" Shego smirked at the confused sight as Kim realized her whole cover had been blown the moment Shego had given her a wink.

"you knew it was me?" but I was all… and dark"

"Yep, your eyes kinda stand out, oh who am I kidding? I can see your eyes in a snow blizzard, they just seem to have that special standing out color" Shego finished off taking a big gulp of water.

"Was that a compliment from the great Shego?"

"I don't know, how about we head back to my place" Shego took another step closer to Kim so she could feel her breath on her, "and see if it was?" Shego whispered so seductively, Kim would have done it there and then.

Well that was a quick story

Song is called kryptonite by 3 doors down, I don't own Shego, Drakken or Kim or 3 doors down. Yada yada yada

w give you a big paiset there and feel her breath on her, "ial standing out color" a long way to go. as l thinking it


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim goes to a concert!**

Shego kicked the door of her house closing it with her foot behind her. Not parting her lips from Kim's for a second, as they made their way to the sofa. Shego flicked the lights on only for them to be flicked back off by Kim as Shego sat down on the sofa. Kim's breasts came into view _Kimmie is a tiger when it comes to sex! _Thought Shego

_Oh my god, Shego's eyes are so sexy in the dark, now only if she had less clothes... _Kim thought as she started to remove Shego's clothes, but just as she was about to get her trousers, Shego make a very quick flip placing her on top of Kim as she removed Kim's trousers and pants, gaining a gasp as she slid her hands inside Kim's thighs, entering Kim as Kim let out little moans with each motion, soon Kim's back arched as she let out an orgasm.

Shego felt like she had done her job, like it was her job to remove Kim's virginity, yes she had noticed. And to have Kim moan to Shego's movements, so much better than moaning because she was unconscious. Shego noticed how she not even had any action on her own body, oh well beginners lesson number one. Shego looked down at her princess, as she placed a hand on Shego's face, tracing her jaw line. Giving Shego a kiss on the lips feeling her soft skin again.

"I love you" Kim whispered

"I know. So how we goanna deal with that? Ya know Drakken may be an idiot, failing, useless, incapable, annoying, frustrating, anti social-" Kim stopped Shego there, god knows how many names Shego had for the small handed man, shaking her head as she sat up on the sofa "my point is, he will figure this out at some point, believes he could tell when Will Du was lying to Betty when we were in prison, and that was about who had finished the coffee machine in the lounge."

"Ah, but you're a thief, it's your job to keep things hidden, right?" Shego nodded her head seeing the logic

"And I'm a hero and it's my job to take back things that have been taken, so only one of us will have that 'thing at that point" Kim said using air quotations. Shego put this together

"So your place next time?"

"Are you kidding me? I still have parents there!" Shego nodded she had thought Kim would have moved out by now,

"Eh, we'll wing it. How bad can it be?"

"Drakken walks in while making out with my mom, into the my room while we're butt naked making out, while Ron is kissing Bonnie while Betty humps your brother, as a bomb detonates as Drakken and Ron accidently walk into each other." Shego could have sworn Kim had walked out and some dirty minded person had walked in,

"Wtf? Unwanted images of naked old people" Kim raised an eyebrow "not your mom!" giving a nervous laughter "Betty... and Drakken... and come on did you have to through Mego in there to?"

"You asked about the worst scenario" Kim stated getting up,

"Where you going?" Shego asked

"Home and your taking me... it's what manners are."

"...manners...manners erm is that a type of salad?" Shego asked in innocent tone. Laughing as she got up offering her arm in a gentlemen fashion as Kim took it, walking out the door. As Shego pulled up to the Possible house, she had a massive grin on her face, once again her aggressive driving had scared the shit out of her, oh how she loved her car.

Anne raised an eyebrow as she saw Shego come in, "hi mom, erm do you wanna hear a funny story?"

"Let me guess, the meeting was actually concert, where Shego was one of the singers and she flirted with you while she was on stage, then you had sex at her place afterwards, finally decided to get her to drive you here and explain what had happened and why you were late." Shego's grin just got a lot bigger,

"Kimmie I like your mom" she whispered,

"Spanking mom, you steal my girlfriend!" Kim said sarcastically

"Oh dear, I'm sure I'm not Shego's type... well it might appear she has a thing for red heads, should I die my hair? Blonde? Brown?" just to tease Kim with a flick of the hair

"Ooh oh, Bonnie shade," Shego let out a cat growl out

"Oh Miss. Go" Anne said in a flirty tone that made Kim go redder than her hair

"Mom!"

"oh I'm kidding Kimmie" as James walked in "James you owe me a five bucks" Anne said triumphantly, James gave a frown at Shego and Kim, then sighing taking out his wallet, handing a fiver to his wife.

"Ya know, I was kinda hoping Kimmie would just come with a hangover, but oh no! She brings a girl, we've had the boy talk now the girls? My father senses are telling me to get outta here!" James said as he left picking up the paper.

"Mom no flirting with Shego, Shego no flirting with my mom, Bonnie, or other villains!" Kim said placing her hands on her hips. Shego got up hugging Kim behind the waist giving a little love bite on her neck "I think you look very sexy when you're giving me orders."

"Take it upstairs would you? And keep it down, the boys are finally asleep" Anne said while taking a sip of coffee.

"Kimmie maybe you could show me this kangawotsitz"

"pandaroo." Kim stated

"Right so where do I come in the cuddle buddy line." Kim took a sticky note off the table, writing something down on it, sticking it one Shego's back, Shego was about to see what it said, but was forbidden by Kim's touch, when she turned her back she heard the choke of coffee from laughter from Anne.

"_Property of Kimberly Possible, if stolen will be beaten by Pandaroo"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick little thanks and something else**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I have no idea why chapter 1 showed that crap sentence at the bottom. Sorry about that if you were there for over a minute trying to figure out what it said. My computer's on the glitch.**

**Dear Mr/ Miss Anonymous, but serious.**

**I apologise for my crap grammar and spelling most of it is probably my fault, I appreciate your advice and will proof read my work from now, and will slow down to make it seem more 'realistic'**

**And I am still currently in school by the way. **

**Thank you for your very constructive criticism.**

**And a merry Christmas to you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim goes to a concert! 3**

Shego growled at someone shaking her shoulder, in an attempt to tell them to piss off all that came out was a mumble that made no sense. Frowning as she heard a laughter at her failed speech.

"If I knew you were this much of a morning person I would have convinced Drakken to try and conquer the world in the mornings!" Kim said, Shego grumbled as she started to stir.

"You ever wondered why he's blue? Seventh day on the job, morning call... now afternoon call. Which reminds me, I should be going." Shego said looking at her watch.

"Where?" Shego turned around while getting her jacket frowning.

"Drakken, he can't even get up without complaining, I do not want to hear a rant about being late and how it somehow damages the nerve of some sort." Shego grumbled wanting to strangle the poor man just for his very existence, she loved him _never goanna say that word out loud,_ really he was like a father to him, as she felt a small pain her back. As she lifted her shirt up, hearing a gasp from Kim

"What?" she asked, curious about Kim's little outburst, Kim's silence confusing her, she saw in the mirror her back, smiling "yeah tattoo I got it about 10 years ago." It was a pair of angel wings on her back coming out from her spine, up till her shoulder and to the bottom of her hip.

"Shego how old are you?"

"24 why?"

"So you where 14 when you got your tattoo?"

"Yes pumpkin well done" clapping her hands "you did math I'm so proud" Kim frowned at Shego's mean sarcasm

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"Actually it's the highest form of wit; it takes quick thinking to turn a sentence into sarcasm in battle." Shego said as she went over to the window

"Same time tomorrow?"

"See ya then princess" Shego said as she jumped over the window, "Love you!" Kim called out only to be ignored. As she looked down to see no sign of her black and green knight. _Got to lay of Romeo and Juliet at school. Why does she never say 'love you' back? _Kim thought to herself. As she got changed and walked downstairs greeted by her mom, and her still annoyed dad.

"Morning Kimmie how was your sleep with Shego?"

"Fine... dad I will pay you back five bucks if you stop sulking!" Kim yelled at the sulking man, while munching on a piece of toast, while putting her books in her school bag. As she looked at the clock she still had a good 15 minutes, as she walked into the living room. Shego constantly in her mind.

"Mom? Can you come in here a minute?" Kim called out, as Anne walked in.

"Yes Kimmie?" she asked while taking a sip of her coffee in her hand

"How many times does dad say he loves you? Like every day?" Kim questioned her mother

"Well yes every day, as I tell him I love him to... is that about Shego?" Anne asked noticing the little nod from her daughter, sighing placing an arm round her daughter "Kimmie this is Shego, you love her and you two are perfect for each other, give her time. Personally I think you rushed this a bit, you don't even know Shego's real name but that doesn't matter. Give her time she will admit it I'm sure."

"Thanks mom, say could you drive me to GO city after school?"

"of course, funnily enough I have a meeting there you could have a wonder around the shops but keep your mobile on at all times, I don't know how to fight Shego, Drakken, Dementor or any of your evil friends."

"Mom, their evil yes but not my friends." Anne let out a little laugh as she got up to go back into the kitchen. Kim looked at the clock and ran quicker than she ever had; she only had three minutes to get to school before Mr. Barkin would give her detention.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego let out a moan before walking into the lair, _you have to tell him... just tell him... come on Sheeg's be strong! _As she walked into the lab seeing Drakken working on his blue prints, "ah good morning Shego, I trust you slept well_." He's in a good mode, that's not good_. Shego thought to herself.

"Drakken we need to talk, I'm quitting" Drakken jerked up

"But why? I haven't done anything incompetent apart from failing to restock the fridge."

"don't worry it's Doc, it's not your fault... more mine than anything" she mumbled that last part that Drakken just caught, "I'm dating Kim" she closed her eyes to feel a slap, or a scream in her face or the sound of Drakken fainting on the floor, instead he just called out "Harry!" A henchman came in

"Shego tell him what you just told me"

"I'm dating Kim Possible" she said more confidence than last time, the henchmen side taking out his wallet and handing Drakken a 5 buck note. "You're not bothered?" Shego asked in a surprised tone.

"God no, I always thought you two would make a good couple, so is it serious because you know... your vow." Shego didn't even want to talk about it

"Doc please don't mention that." Shego almost sounded like she was begging, and that was the very last tone that Drakken wanted to hear, "I rather not say anything about serious you know me best, you wouldn't make me do something I wouldn't want"

"no, and if I may, as your fatherly figure and legal guardian since 14 I would never want to do that, you know I've been thinking of giving up this gig for a while now." Shego accepted his mental apology about mentioning her vow she didn't want to hear about it when in a relationship.

"Really?"

"Unless you haven't noticed Shego, I'm a failure at taking over the world, I can save it like the lawordian attack, but taking over oh no." As Drakken sat down on the sofa flicking the big TV screen on, as Shego got on the other side putting her feet on his lap kicking her boots off. As they watched a football match together. Shego hadn't even noticed it had started to snow that night. She eventually fell asleep while halfway through the match having got of tired of yelling at players to get their asses up and play.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kim got in the car, her mom still very cautious about driving that night. It was practically throwing of buckets of snow on the road, as Kim called Wade for quickest route to get to GO city at the moment. On the way Anne and Kim had had a nice conversation about school, work, job ideas and that stuff. As they pulled up to an office building, Kim took another jacket out of the she was now wearing at least 4 layers. Kim had given a time she would meet her mom back at the car while wishing her mom good luck for her meeting.

She walked around the town feeling the snow hit and then melt on her face as her toes became colder and colder eventually becoming numb _damn need more socks. _ As she finally saw what she was looking for a massive tower shaped in the GO, she rung the door bell as a man answered.

"Kim Possible, come in before you catch a cold" Hego said, practically dragging her in. He was a very well built man his outfit was like Shego's but blue, she was lead by him into the living room where two twins sat yelling and cursing each other as they played Need For Speed, they were wearing something similar just with different styles and in red. Then in purple he sat in a chair, reading a magazine with Time Out at the front. As his phone went off, he looked at the message as his eyes went wide.

"Oh wow, Shego's going out with... never mind" Mego said realising Kim's presents,

"No...

"... way" the Wego's finishing off each other's sentences, _just like my tweebs, _Hego realised the mess of the living room with all the crumbs, magazines, DVD cases lying on the floor. "Wego's! Quickie Cleany!" he called out to them. They quickly looked up multiplying themselves as they moved very quickly that the dump Kim had seen 5 seconds was replaced with a very clean living room, Kim knew where she could sit now. As she placed herself on the black sofa facing the TV, Hego sat down next to her,  
"so you and Shego?"

"Yep"

"Hego, you owe me five bucks!" as Hego let out an annoyed grunt, getting up and pulling his wallet out and handing 5 notes of 1 dollar bills to him. As Mego let a smirk out he put it in his pocket, and turned to face Kim

"So what brings you to go city?"

"My mom had a meeting and well something about Shego's worrying me."

"If it's her sarcasm don't worry she does it to us all." Kim shook her head

"no it's not that, it's just she never says she loves me back, or makes any move to say it, I'm always the one who says it and never get anything in return, just a wave or a peck on the cheek." Hego nodded her head; he got up and went over to the wall taking a picture off its hook. He gave it to Kim,

"This was our mom and dad, that's the rest of us before we got hit by a meteorite. They were murdered 10 years ago, we never found out who or why. But Shego took it the hardest as the twins were too young to understand, and Hego was too young to be told the truth, since me and Shego where over our 13's we took control of the rest of the family.

"Shego then told us, that she was aware that she was making the rest of the family suffer with her emotions. Shego vowed not to love or care and if she felt it she would never show it. So she boarded up her emotions in hate and sarcasm. She apologised in advance, she knew it was best for her." Mego finishing off,

"How old was Shego when your parents passed away?" Kim asked, hoping not to provoke a touchy subject

"14. She had an illegal tattoo done on her; she said it was her way of remembering them." Kim nodded her head, _the angel wings, _she let a shiver out. Mego noticed this, leading Kim up to the changing rooms, taking something out of the closet,

"this is one of Shego's old cat suit, when she was younger it's about your size, plus it's advanced heat... well a lot if you know what her plasmas capable of," Mego smiled remembering the old days, as he let Kim get changed, when she put it on she was overwhelmed with the scent of Shego. She looked at the clock

"Thank you Mego, I really appreciate the suit, I feel warmer all ready, I should really be going as my mom will be finished soon. I'll see you soon," Kim said as she walked to the door. Mego gave her a card, it had his number as well as it read "Shego troubles hotline." Kim laughed as she walked out the door, but immediately added the number to her communicator.

She saw her mom just exiting the door of the office, and walked up to her, she had covered the suit up in her jackets, she felt like she was going to melt in a minute. "Hi mom, how was your meeting?"

"It was so boring" Kim let out a little laugh at this "I think I'd take college again than that thing!" Anne exclaimed pointing the building, "so did you get anything nice?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I got" Kim said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim goes to a concert 4**

Shego's phone went off, frowning at the phone. As she looked at Drakken who had fallen asleep, she looked at the text message on her phone"'32nd Deco Street. In 7 minutes, he will be in a red tie and black tux, three body guards." Shego's face became serious; she carefully removed her feet from Drakken's lap, changed from her old clothes into a new suit that a 'friend' had made her. It was all black, with black gloves and belt that went around her shoulder, with two holsters at her side.

It had the same qualities as her normal cat suit just with small modifications, like the blades in her arms for slowing down falls of buildings. But this one was for a whole different purpose. Underneath where the costume had come from. Lay a black mask with a red sideways kite shape where the eyes where. She tucked her hair in so it was underneath the top, as she slid the mask on, making a sufficient click, her view was not obscured by the by the shape, it didn't show her eye colour or any detail that could give her away, not that she would be caught. Then there was a little device that went on the wrist, with a bit of pressure applied to it the blade would come through, that's why she strapped it on very tight.

She loaded half the belt with sniper bullets and two 9mm ammo, finally just behind another box of her old clothes, were a bunch 9mm pistols and a Automatic Rifle. 638. They had only made 7, and 6 in a museum and the other they had let Shego borrow, placing it on the back of her belt. _Well the security was so crap, they could have just offered it to me and it would have been easier! _ Shego thought to herself. As she took two knifes placing them in the wrist device with another click. Inserting two pistols into their holsters as she made her way out. She wasn't kill crazy, she just wanted revenge.

She made her way to the roof top, she set up the rifle putting it in the perfect spot on the balcony, looking into the scope, twisting the end, to zoom in so she had good view in the window, she still had two minutes, in her mask, a screen came up, showing an attacker incoming, and don't forget to feed the dog and call Kimmie, notes at the side. She quickly perched herself on top of one of the vents that was on the roof, with all her black she couldn't be seen in the dark. Shego couldn't see the woman, so she switched the vision in her mask to night view; the woman had her back to Shego, as she bravely called out "come out, come out, where ever you are. I saw you here." With that Shego pounced at the woman, as quite a ninja, as she shot the blades out, She turned the woman round to see her face placing one blade on the girls neck. Her eyes went wide, not that anyone would notice as she saw the red hair appear to her.

Shego didn't know what to do, no way in hell was she goanna kill her. She did what sounded like the safest idea, she held her fingers down on Kim's neck "hey what are you do..." as Kim passed out, Shego dragged her to a pole tying her there, taking her time to remove all weapons Kimmie could use to escape, just leaving the communicator, she looked at the time, he would have entered the building by now, missing her chance at the head shot.

"Fuck. Ok plan b." Shego said, about to make a running jump when she saw Kim move a bit, losing her focus she hadn't gained enough speed to grab onto the ledge as she was coming dangerously close to being seen by anyone near the window. With her quick thinking she dug the blades into the structure of the building, eventually coming to a complete stop, just to her left was a half opened window. _Thank god I am in no mode to climb. _As Shego slid through, it was a janitors closet, taking the overalls and placing them over her suit, she went up to the floor she had seen Jack Media, she wanted to kill him because it was her vow, until she killed everyone who was responsible for her mother and father's death she would never say love or show it. She had told her family about the first part, just not the killing bit.

She had made her way to floor, and looked in; it was a restaurant of some sort, quite classy. She ripped the overalls off, taking the pistol and making a quick shot at his head, it was far too late for the body guards to react, he was beyond dead by now and they were only just getting the guns out, she quickly through a few shots at them, hearing the screams of the people around her, they just ran out, not even realising who it was that had caused the shooting, when everyone had left or was dead, Shego went over to the man, muttering something under her breath, a blade shooting out, as she dragged it across the pale neck. And left, one down, two to go. As she left the building.

Kim woke up feeling very stiff, as she opened her eyes panic started to sink in when she noticed she was tied up to a pole, _shit! Have I just been raped? No, it was that woman in black. Where's the laz- nope she took that, oh the communicator... she left for me, Shego sounds best right now I'll call her. _As Kim dragged it over with her feet, lifting it her legs up for her hands to reach, she held down one of the buttons as it dialled Shego.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego came at the speed of light to Kim, untying the ropes that held Kim, Shego frowned at Kim as she stood up, "thanks Shego... why are you frowning?" Shego undid the rest of the zipper that was on Kim's jacket, revealing a black and green cat suit.

"Err I was cold?"

"Uhuh, now can you explain how you got it please princess?" Shego asked,

"I don't want to be a rat or anything..." Kim trailed off; as Shego ignited a hand "it was your brother's idea!" Kim squealed. _Dear oh dear, what future waits for Mego? _ Shego let the flame die out. "So what were you doing out this late?"

"Oh right. You would not believe what happened, this assassin woman was camping out here, and then I saw her and I went up and she pounced on me and I have no idea where she came from cuz it was so dark I couldn't see, and then she held this blade to my throat but then made me pass out, I just saw her jump off the ledge over there, she could have killed me but she didn't, but I heard screams and gun shots. Either she's dead or she's killed a couple of people." As Shego just heard what she could have said for herself.

"So why didn't she kill you?"

"I don't know, she had this mask on I couldn't see her at all." Kim said, feeling a little bit dumb for not being able to give Shego more detail. "Can you give me a lift home?" Kim asked

"No probs princess" as they walked to Shego's car. Kim hoped into the car with Shego as they sped home.

_Should I ever tell her? Does she even know? _Shego pondered to herself. As she drove down, ignoring the red lights, teach people not to be out so late near GO city. Shego pulled up to the drive way Kim looked at Shego as Shego just smiled back, "do you think we've gone through this to fast?"

"Hmn, I wouldn't know cuz you have your motto 'anything's possible for a possible' well mines 'do it before the nerves get to you" Shego said

"When did you make that up?" Kim asked

"First time I jumped out of a plane without a parachute"

"How old were you then?"

"Guess"

"18?"

"Little lower"

"15?"

"Bit lower"

"I give up"

"12, stupid Mego had knocked out the pilot by accident. And I didn't know how to fly then"

"Lucky you, so what do you think about this assassin woman and the man who was killed?" Shego had an evil thought

"Why don't you ring up nerd linger see about him, see about his connections or trouble he had been in." As Kim opened the car door, Shego got out to when they reached the door "great idea, I'll do it as soon as we go in... if I had my keys. Great now we're goanna have to go round the back" Kim huffed

"Hellooo? Thief over here! Sometimes I really don't think you appreciate me at times" as Shego crouched level with the door lock, inserting a two pieces of a paper clip in she had taken out of her pocket. Shego, her girlfriend, was breaking into her own house. _Well you know how to pick'em possible! _Kim thought to herself as Shego finally tricked the lock into letting them in.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wade had emailed Kim twice, the first one without realising she wasn't all ready aware of the murder and the second about the man who was murdered. He had been known for murder or planning murders that the forensic department wouldn't be able to figure when and how the death was caused. As Shego woke up to her phone started vibrating. Searching her pocket for it finally gripping it and dragging it out of her pocket.

'Man no. 3 is aware now currently hiring henchmen like crazy. Meeting weapons dealer at Middleton Dock in half an hour.' Shego wrote a quick note on a sticky note and stuck it on the stuffed thing, then crept out of the room, and walked over to the car boot, opening it with a large bag, containing her suit, with her weapons; she looked at the floppy mask. It wasn't her it was something else just with her mind controlling it, as she placed it on the rest of the suit it became solid as a rock. As she drove off.

Kim woke up to a strange feeling, no Shego. She got up feeling sad that the person she loved most wasn't there in her mornings. She then saw the note on the pandaroo, 'Be back soon princess Dr. D' Kim sighed; she guessed she was going to tell him about their relationship. In that case shouldn't she be there unless he fires her, then that would be a little bit embarrassing. Kim took the communicator, reading the two emails; apparently slitting the throat seemed to be assassin's calling card. _Gross. _ Kim thought. Calling up Wade as she got dressed

"Hey Wade, can you locate Drakken for me?"

"Sure Kim, why?"

"Just want to do a quick check up on him."

"K, send you the co ordinates in a min." As the screen went blank. Kim went to go get changed, noticing the cat suit on the best hanger she could find. She could still smell the scent of Shego on it. While she got changed she ran to the sound of a beeping.

"Near South of New York, need a ride?"

"Please and thank you." as the screen went blank was more. Kim waited until she heard the sound of jet engines. A man in military uniform saluted her "ma'm this is the Jet Thrust T 8.9 model is the fastest jet so far, we would like to recommend wearing this" he held a oxygen provider as she raised an eyebrow "we will be going faster than a rocket and the last one who tried flying with no oxygen in them ended badly." Kim put the mask on as they left.

No sooner was she on she was off, at Drakken's lair an old ware house. She knocked on the door for a change. Surprisingly Drakken answered not a henchman, "Kim Possible? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Shego... I'm assuming she's told you about us?"

"Oh yes I'm very well informed about your relationship. But why are you here?"

"For Shego" Kim repeated

"I'm sorry Kim, but Shego's not here" Drakken said with a sad tone in his voice, trying to get used to calling Kim by her formal name.

Suddenly a terrible thought entered her mind "no... No. She couldn't... could she?"

"Erm what are you talking about?" Drakken asked. Kim franticly started to search around in her pockets, she showed a piece of paper to Drakken.

"Is she the assassin?" showing a photo that had been printed from a CCTV in colour of the assassin last night

"I'm sorry Kim but I couldn't-"

"Is she the assassin?" Kim yelled at him, tears threatening to pour out in front of her former arch enemy. Seeing the desperate teenage girl, Drakken could only give a nod.

"That was part of her vow. She would kill anyone who had a connection with the death of her parents."

"Well we have to find her. To stop her! GJ won't even consider a court order or anything!"

"Kim that was the point. Only Shego, you and I know who the assassin really is. That was why she has that suit and mask. Shego isn't a killer, but the person under the mask is, and that's not Shego we all know and love." Drakken told her,

"But could we stop her?" Drakken sighed, as they sat down in the kitchen, he pointed to a scar under his eye "from trying to 'talk' her out of it. I wouldn't know what she would do to you when her rage controls her completely." Kim shook her head, trying to not believe the facts that were being laid before her.

"No. She didn't kill me when I tried to stop her, she was about to but didn't. There is still some good in her." Drakken could only nod. "Drakken could you make me some plasma proof gloves as quickly as possible?" Kim asked

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego was at the docks, just on top of the Ferris wheel. All the lights where slightly distracting but it was worth it. She had finally pinned him down. The one who was the main cause of her parent's death. She narrowed her vision when she saw a couple of men walk along the beach. She jumped off the wheel, comparing the picture of the man there and the one on the data base. It was a match, she was about to approach, but an arm pulled her back.

It was Kim, "you're not going anywhere. Shego." Kim said coldly.

"I don't have time for this." Shego said just as cold, while wrenching her way from Kim's break.

"I'm not goanna let you kill him, yes he has done wrong. But let justice punish him" Shego laughed at this

"Your goanna stop me? You? How?" Shego asked, in the same cold tone.

"If you kill him I will never talk to you. No matter how much you try I will just ignore you. I will never love you; I won't care what you have to say. Like you didn't care about those other men's lives" Shego turned back to face Kim.

"When I kill him. Then I will care about how you feel."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim goes to a concert 5**

"_... Then I will care how you feel"_

Kim looked at Shego dumbfounded, trying so hard not to let the tears over flow her, resisting the urge to hug Shego till she woke up next to her in bed, Kim sighed shakily, this wasn't her choice to make.

"Shego, that song you did, it had the part 'if I am alive and well, will you still be there holding my hand?' well I guess I'm not goanna be there holding your hand." Shego winced, even through her mask Kim could see she had made her decision, now Shego had to make hers. Taking the gun out aiming for the head of the man huddled with other guys.

_I love you. _Kim's voice echoed in her mind

_We are so proud of you sheeg. Team GO_

_I like to think of me, if I may, as your father figure. _ Drakken.

All these memories of loved ones. No she didn't love not until she finished this. _I love you._ Shego felt the three words burn her, like prodding her mind with an iron stick pulled out of the grill. Kim's smiling face came into her view,

"Aagh!" Shego yelled pulling the trigger hoping to stop these flooding memories, "I'm not this person" Shego told herself, ripping off the mask as it hung lifelessly on her back. She ran over to the man not realising Kim following her and calling GJ. She reached him.

The man was bleeding heavily, not going to die but going to be in a lot of pain. Grabbing him by the shirt she looked into his drug filled eyes "you fucking son of a bitch"

"oi bitch, I ain't got no beef wif you!" he shouted, he received a very painful blow in the nose which was now broken, Shego dropped him as he reached the ground with a large thump, as he sat himself up with his arms, the moment he brought his knees up Shego delivered a powerful kick into the snapping them out of position, gaining a scream from the man.

"You fucking killed my parents you ugly fuck! How is that not beef? Give me one reason I should not fucking take your life?" Shego yelled at the man, plasma glowing it had even made the gloves melt away, not caring that her skin was burning like hell. As she got the gun out and aimed it at his head.

"Because we can take him, he will serve his proper justice" Dr. Betty came in, a full squad behind her. He had a thought, something that Kim wished no criminal would do; he put his head further into the barrel of the gun "go on do it. Think of all the hate I caused you."

"Let him serve his time in prison Shego, even you can see he rather be dead than suffer" Betty said flinching as Shego flicked the safety off the gun. Shego looked into the man's eyes, those eyes that had caused her so much pain in her life; did he know how hard it was to get a job with green skin? No. Every part of her said pull the trigger.

She took the gun off of his head, delivering a hard blow to the sides as a loud crack was heard around the pier. As Shego turned around and started to walk away from everyone. "WHAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO TO ME?" he screamed after her.

"Something a lot better that I would have done" Shego mumbled under her breath as she continued to walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim goes to a concert 6 **

**A very quick thank you to everyone who has liked the story, added me or the story to their favourites. And for 2000 views! Merry Christmas **

It had been 5 whole hours of searching for Shego after she had left the scene; Kim was franticly searching for Shego, nagging Wade for any sign of Shego's plasma. She rested her head on the steering wheel letting out a trembling sigh. Kim turned her head to the passenger seat, where the mask of the assassin lay next to the kimmunicator. She picked up the mask and looking into the eye sockets. She felt scared when she held it, but against every part of her body she slid it over her face. For a second she felt like a kid who had bought a superman costume and tried to fly and be utterly disappointed. But then a screen flickered to life and a female computer voice came into her ears.

_Please remove this item immediately._

"What the hell?"

_Please remove this item now, or I will be forced to locate the proper owner and she will not be happy with you._

"Yes! Please do that! Where is Shego?"

_I will not give the location to... whoever you are_

"I'm Kim Possible"

_Oh dear... this is the one she went on about._ Kim surprised that the computer used a more Shego style tone. _I suppose I should tell you cuz of your whole love thing, so dear princess please inform me of what Shego has gotten herself into now?_

Kim felt weird enough talking to a computer, now she had to reason with it to tell her where Shego was?

"She was setting on killing everyone who was responsible for her parent's death, the last one GJ stopped her and now she's run off somewhere"

_Ah, she spoke of such a bastard. She always did vow to kill him and nothing would stand in her way. Any-who she is located in Belfast Cemetery,_

"How the hell did she get there in less than 5 hours and how the hell do I get there?"

_Oh princess, your dear Wade did not teach you the functions of the vehicle you are currently in? Well buckle up I'm taking over._

"Pfft, as if you can hack into Wad-" as Kim was cut off by an engine starting... then hovering... going very fast... too much G- Force... pass out.

Shego looked at the grave in front of her, the tombstone reading

_Sharron and Michele GO._

_The whole world will never get to know your great teachings; luckily they will live throughout your children._

_Rest in Peace and may the journey be smooth for you both._

The rose was placed in a vase at the bottom of the grave, Shego took out her hand out of her pocket, placing a finger underneath a leaf of the rose and setting it alight. She took a step back and sat down on the bench watching the flame crawl across the rose. Shego let out a sigh

"I'm sure this wasn't the way you wanted to be remembered. But it was how I wanted you to remember your family, complete and utter hard asses. I know you told me mom that if I thought I found my right person I should cling to them like you did to dad. I hope you still look out for me and Kimmie even after what I've done."

Shego rested her head on her hands staring at the piece of rock that was in front of her. She took her mind off the death of her parents by noticing the snow start to fall fast and heavily. Her plasma would keep her warm and the flame on that rose would be a bitch to put out. Shego's ears pricked up the sound of an engine passing; it was too quite to be a plane. As she noticed the KP letters on the door, _Kimmie, princess or pumpkin, I'm goanna tell you something I haven't ever said in over 14 years, come on Shego. Tell her you love her. _But Shego just kept still on the bench for some reason.

Kim was so happy to see the raven haired woman in a black jacket, covering a black jump suit sitting on the bench. She ran so fast to Shego, but slowed down when she saw the graves around her _be respectful to the dead, very touchy subject here Kim. _She told herself. Sitting next to Shego on the bench, feeling her body start to go numb from the snow she snuggled into Shego's body heat, it felt like cuddling up to a fire that would never burn you. Shego placed her arm round Kim's shivering body.

"Let's get outta here." Shego said, with no tone which was the exact opposite of what she had wanted. Kim slightly annoyed as she had just gotten comfy into her green fire, took Shego's hand as they got up. Shego got into the driver's seat as Kim got into to front passenger seat, holding Shego's mask in one hand, and the other putting her seat belt on. She stuffed the mask down the side of trousers as quietly as she could

"I really don't care what you do with that mask." Shego said while flying above the snow clouds, Kim just sat in an awkward silence, she took out the kimmunicator one new message as she opened it she read aloud

"One of the mafia bosses from GO city, arrested by none other than Shego, GJ's latest recruitment. Serving life in prison for rape, child molestation, drug dealing, un-paid fines, numerous murders and sexual harassments." Kim finished off, noticing the tightening grip of Shego's hands over the steering wheel and shego's jaw clenched so hard Kim could have sworn her teeth where being grated down.

"That's good" Shego said through gritted teeth. Kim just looked Shego's un-moving eyes. Kim let out a sigh,

"Shego please don't be angry." Kim could have sworn she heard something click

"Why the fuck shouldn't I be angry? He's still alive! The man who has killed more times I can through plasma and now I'm suddenly working for GJ fuckers! I think I have the right to be angry!" Shego yelled looking Kim in the eyes now.

"Because you scare me when you're angry, I know I shouldn't but I'm scared of you. I have been for a while ever since I saw you kill someone, i'm scared you'll lash out at me with your anger, and I won't be able to stop you." Kim confessed. Shego's eyes went wide; _Kim's scared of you now, is that what you wanted? _Shego was mentally kicking herself. Shego took a deep breath

"Kim I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that my anger was shown so much before" was all Shego could manage to say. As they started to descend near Middleton.

They got out of the car when it had stopped in the drive way of the Possible house hold. Shego took Kim by the arm not with a hard grip, but tightened a bit when she felt Kim try to escape her grip.

"Kim I..." Shego was finding it hard to say those three words when she noticed the Possible all come outside into the snow. And Ron with Betty.

"Yes Shego?" Kim asked generally curios she didn't even want to get her hopes up for what she wanted to hear Shego say.

"I love you. I love you, and I will never ever hurt you. I promise no matter how pissed, I would walk around the world and back again just for you to be happy." Shego said lowering her hand from Kim's arm to her hands. Kim was starting to tear up as she buried her head into Shego's neck from finally hearing Shego say those three words she longed to hear for so long.

"Merry Christmas Shego"

"Merry Christmas Kim"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego had woken up with Kim in her arms, god it felt so good to feel her in the morning just her presence made Shego happy. Her alarm went off and she through a plasma ball at it, snuggling into Kim. Kim let out a groan

"Shego, that's like the seventh alarm clock this week, and it's only Tuesday" Kim grumbled "besides you have your first day at work with GJ today." Shego just responded with grumbled curses. As she got out of bed as Kim did soon after. Kim let out a gasp as Shego was half way through putting her top on, hands quickly ignited,

"What is it?" Shego asked looking around the room for a threat. Kim came close to Shego taking the top back off, turning Shego's head to the mirror looking at her back.

Where her tattoos had once been.


End file.
